Sk8er Boi
by Dark Takeru
Summary: Short sweet and to the point Takari fic by the one and only. another songfic another handful of time spent please review and no flames please!


~Sk8er Boi~  
  
Songfic the title is the song if you don't know the song, here's the info Avril Lavinge, her song, into my songfic  
  
Obviously I'm obsessed with her, even though I am a boy -_- awww well I love her songs even though I've never ever met her before. Most of her videos have them wreck everything in their sights LOL.  
  
Disclaimer: obviously I don't own digimon, not even the song. Although if you DO sue (But I know you won't ^_^) you'll get a dollar fifty and 3 of those mints from the restaurants!  
  
OK 3.2.1. ACTION!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk,she did ballet What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Takeru Takashi, the pro skater fell in love with a girl, a girl that was nice, caring, loving and too feminine. Her name was Catherine. She also was in love with him except she was always too scared to tell him. Little did she know he loved her too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth.  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Takeru also had another friend. Her name was Hikari Kamiya. She loved to sing in front of people, so one day her wish came true. She had many adoring fans, then one guy caught her eye.  
  
"Hey Takeru! Come over here!" Catherine called.  
  
Hikari was coming to him, but he ran off.  
  
"So here guys! My best friend Takeru." Catherine said smiling.  
  
"Hey." Takeru said casually.  
  
"Oh hi. Ummm Catherine can I see you in the bathroom?" one girl says  
  
Bathroom  
  
"I really don't like him." Catherine's friend told her.  
  
"Look at his clothes they're so loose! I really think he's not you're type AT ALL!" another one says.  
  
"Ok whatever you guys say. I guess." She started to frown.  
  
Outside  
  
"Takeru, we shouldn't see each other anymore."  
  
"Well, ok bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
she turns on tv guess who she sees skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
  
she calls up her friends,they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
she tags along and stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her now he's a super star slamin' on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here you go honey." Catherine says to her baby.  
  
"NO Mowre." The little baby said  
  
"Aww well let's see what's on TV."  
  
"Rock star and pro skater Takeru Takashi doing all his best moves rocks on with his best tricks with his girlfriend cheering him on named Hikari Kamiya the singer, longest known friend of Takeru, and know the girlfriend to him." The announcer said.  
  
"Just my luck." She said to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sorry girl but you missed out well tough luck that boys mine now  
  
we are more than just good friends this is how the story ends  
  
too bad that you couldn't see see that man that boy could be  
  
there is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
we are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each others world  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TAKERU! TAKERU!" Catherine called.  
  
"We aren't seeing each other anymore Catherine!" Takeru yelled. She cried and watched the two drifted off arm in arm kissing in the sun set  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WHHHOOO!! Another fic finished.  
  
Davis - I wasn't in it T_T  
  
DTK - do I care?  
  
TK - where's Kari  
  
Kari - hi TK!! *hugz*  
  
Davis - what about me?  
  
Kari and TK - NO!!  
  
Davis - T_T  
  
DTK, Kari, and TK - Bye everyone!! *Wave Wave*  
  
~DTK~ 


End file.
